


The Date

by RedHawkdude



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkdude/pseuds/RedHawkdude
Summary: Humans are one of the most feared species in the galaxy. Not due to superior strength, speed, skill or strategy. In fact, it's because, in comparison to the other species, humans are just batshit crazy enough to try any half-assed plan they come up with.





	The Date

A one shot Challenge with Vala411, The Dragon1010, and I RedHawkdude.

The Prompt is as follows “Humans are one of the most feared species in the galaxy. Not due to superior strength,speed,skill or strategy. In fact, it’s because in comparison to the other species, humans are just batshit crazy enough to try any half-assed plan they come up with.” 

So let the hilarity ensue.

P.S: After rewriting the starting point numerous times I decide to change my goal with this one and rewrite it today before posting, My original goal was to have a heavy scfi styled one where they pull off a crazy and insane rescue plan…. But I couldn’t get it to read correctly so here goes a sappy love story version. Where we try and get Toothless and Hiccup together.

TOOTHCUP FICTION… DON’T LIKE DON’T READ  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup POV

I look up at the daunting building in front of me as I prepare to enter for an interview with the board of directors of TerraMech. I take a deep breath before I walk up the steps and enter the building.

“Good morning, and welcome to TerraMech. How can I help you today” The lady at the front desk says as I walk up.

“Good Morning..” I pause as I read her name tag. “Sierra, I am here for a 10 am Interview with the board” I finish with a bit of nervousness showing by my shaking hands.

“One moment while I call done one of the Secretaries to escort you upstairs Mr.” she pauses seemingly asking for my name.

“Haddock, Hiccup Haddock” I say nervously.

She presses a few buttons on the phone on her desk then starts talking “Astrid I have a Hiccup Haddock here for a 10am interview” Sierra pauses as the other person responds.

“Will do” She says before hanging up the phone. She then reaches under the desk and produces a visitors badge and hands it to me.

“Please head to the middle elevator and go to floor 205, Astrid will direct you where to go then” Sierra says pointing the the bank of elevators at the back wall of the lobby.

I walk to the elevator and press the up button then check my watch, it ticks over to 9:40 as I am waiting for the elevator. I wait another 2 minutes for the elevator to arrive and the doors to open, upon entering I see 11 buttons, 10 for the floors 200 and above, and 1 for the lobby.

I press the button for floor 205 and wait for the doors to close, just before they close I see a Draconian wave at me to hold the door, reacting as the door is closing I put my arm in the gap stopping the doors from closing.

The Draconian enters the elevator and glances at the panel to see what floor I selected without saying anything. Out of the corner of my eye I see the draconian looking at me causing me to become uncomfortable.

“What are you here for today?” The Draconian asks me to break the awkward silence.

“I am here for an interview with the board of directors” I say as I shuffle to the back of the elevator and lean up against the side because we have only made it to floor 30 now.

“How about you?” I now ask the Draconian.

“Same here” He responds.

We again lapse into silence while we wait for the elevator to reach the 205th floor.

I glance at my watch as the door opens and notice that the time is now 9:50 am.

Allowing the Draconian to exit the Elevator first I then exit and glance around the room before my eyes fall on a blonde woman behind a desk. I walk over to the desk and wait for her to notice me, during this time I fail to notice the Draconian leave the room as I am looking at the beautiful painting of the Draconian home world.

“The board of directors is now ready to see you Hiccup” The secretary says glancing at me then motioning to a door on my right.

My nervousness doubles as I walk up to the door and then enter the room.

There is one light on in the room and it is positioned over a chair with a computer and projector beside it. Thumbing the USB stick in nervously I walk over to the chair and sit down, as I sit down the computer wakes up and the projector turns on.

Plugging my USB in I open my slide presentation before waiting for someone to say something.

Then a voice comes from the darkness “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. Do you swear to keep everything that happens today a secret” The voice asks from the darkness.

“... Yes” I say tapping my foot.

As soon as I say that, lights behind me turn on, I turn in my seat and see 5 people sitting behind me at a crescent desk.

Then the person in the center, who I recognized from the elevator ride up, speaks.

“Welcome Hiccup, I would like you to meet the board of directors here at TerraMech. Furthest to my left we have Heather, Director of our clothing department, next is Ryo, Director of our space development program, on my right is Tranar, who leads our robotics and weapons program, finally the furthest to my right is Ziarc, he leads the medical research and development department. I am Toothless Night, owner and creator of TerraMech” The Draconian, now named Toothless, says.

“You may now start your presentation” Ryo says.

I shift the chair and computer so I can change and view the slides while also viewing the directors and CEO.

“Thank you for allowing me to present this to you, what I am about to show you is a design I have had in my head since I was 6 years old. I built a model of it, shown here” I pause for a moment letting them look over the model which looks similar to microchip reader.

“This is a small implant that can be implanted into a person’s head connecting to the brain, it will allow us to communicate with our personal AI’s. Don’t know a certain language, now the AI can translate it directly into your brain seamlessly as you talk. Want to view the image from a drone while you are on the ground, your AI can bring it up on you glass for you, it has seamless integration with our current technology.” I finish up the short slide show with a few schematics that show the different parts of the implant.

“Do you know the effects this would have on the brain?” Ziarc questions while studying the current slide.

“I only have what I know from experience, last year I had a prototype designed to read my brainwaves while having minimal interaction capabilities with an AI. I have only had one issue where it overloaded my brain causing me to pass out, because I allowed too much information at once, but that was easily fixed in the 3rd prototype.” I tell Ziarc.

“YOU TESTED THIS ON YOURSELF!” Ziarc yells “HOW stupid are you…..”

“What did you expect me to do, ask for a volunteer? I can’t exactly do that as an 18 year old human.” I try my best to stay calm at his outburst.

“You do make a valid point there, but still testing it in a prototype stage could have killed you… though I must ask how did you implant this into yourself?” Ziarc continues his questions.

“The implantation did almost kill me, but again I was doing this in my parents garage when I first did this… I built a special operating table to use a laser to cut a small line at the base of my skull, it would then pull that apart a bit and insert the wires to 5 chosen points at the back of my brain which will allow full communication between the brain and the implant.” I pause to deep breath before continuing

“I had a small issue arise during the operation. You remember the attack on the power grid last year?” I ask the board.

“Yes” was the unanimous reply.

“Well that was my chosen operating day, so the machine power cycled while it was closing the skin back around the implant.” I say before walking up to the board and lifting the hair that covers the implant on the back of my head.

“Why did your machine only power cycle not completely power down?” Heather asks now.

“That is because I built a small safety barrier into the machine by adding enough batteries to run for about 5 minutes without power, luckily the power came back on after 5 minutes and 10 seconds which is why it only cycled… I should also state that I was awake during the whole surgery so that if something went wrong I could manually solve it.” I continue answering the question while showing the implant to each of the board members.

Once I finish that statement there is a short pause where none of the directors say anything.

“How well will this work on different species?” Toothless asks.

“So far I only have it designed for the human anatomy as I don’t know enough about any other species to properly design one for them. Though with help from different specialists I could probably have the design by the end of this quarter if all goes well.” I tell toothless as I walk back to the computer and remove the USB stick.

“Will you give us some time to discuss this. We will have Astrid tell you when to come back in.” Tranar ask motioning to the door.

“Thank you again for viewing my project” I say as I turn and walk towards the door.

Just as I reach the door I hear Toothless say “ He has a nice ass” causing to me to stumble then faint as Heather yells “TOOTHLESS you… you useless reptile”

Toothless POV 

“Well I guess the chip really does work” I say in common this time.

“Toothless what did you say that caused this reaction?” Ryo asks with a chuckle.

“I am not telling you” Toothless says as he walks around the desk and carries Hiccup over to a bench that is in the corner of the room.

“He said.. And i quote ‘He has a nice ass’ “ Heather tells Ryo.

“You DID WHAT?” Ziarc says before laughing at Toothless's blush.

“Anyways getting back on topic, what do you guys think of the implant?” Tranar asks the other board members.

“I believe that it will need more work but with our help and resources it could be very beneficial” Heather answers.

“I agree.” Ryo says.

“I want to do more studies on its impact on the brain, before I make a decision, so I absentain my vote.” Ziarc states.

“I like his idea and agree with Heather that it needs more work.” I say with a smile playing on my lips while I look down at the cute frown Hiccup is currently wearing.

“Are you sure that isn’t because you are smitten with him” Heather says causing me to go beet red.

Time Skip 2 Weeks later Hiccup POV

“Good afternoon Hiccup” I hear Toothless say loudly causing me to jump while I am working on the new design for the Krogan implant.

“Toothless I would appreciate that you wouldn’t scare me while I am working” I tell Toothless.

“Sorry Hiccup. What are you working on now?” Toothless asks as he looks over my shoulder at the hologram that I am currently editing.

“I am currently redesigning this for a Krogan’s larger skull” I tell him as I stop what I am doing and turn to face him.

“What can I do to help you?” I ask as I notice the way the light reflects off of his scales causing me to blush lightly.

“Nothing, I just felt like checking in” Toothless says before turning and leaving my work area again.

Heather POV

‘Toothless must really like Hiccup if he is checking on his work’ I think to myself after seeing him in Hiccups work area while looking for him, I decided to let him be and talk to him once he got back to his office.

Time Skip 3 months later

“Astrid do you know where Toothless is? I need him to sign off on this quarter's budget” I ask Astrid.

“Take a guess Heather” Astrid replies as she continues typing up an email.

“You make a good point… though I think Hiccup is blind to his advances.” I respond chuckling an idea comes to me.

“You know Astrid… you talk with Hiccup regularly right?” I ask Astrid as I lean onto the desk smiling evilly down at her.

“Yes?” Astrid responds slowly.

“What are you planning Heather?” She asks as she focuses solely on me.

“What do you say about a blind date between the two of them?” I ask her.

“You are pure evil Heather…. Pure evil….. So when do start” Astrid asks with a smirk.

“Why not this friday, I know Toothless is free” I tell Astrid before the elevator dings and Toothless walks off with a love struck smile as he heads to his office without even seeing us.

“Why not on saturday, would make them wonder more.” Astrid suggest grinning as she leans back in her chair.

“True… What restaurant do you think they should go to?” I ask her as I move around the side and sit on the edge of the desk.

“... That is a tough suggestion. I know HE” she emphasises while pointing down towards where Hiccup works “ enjoys eating at Gobber’s Forge downtown” Astrid chuckles. 

“And the other one enjoys eating at The Cafe Creperie just down the street from Gobbers” I tell Astrid.

“I would suggest the Creperie then… though I wonder what Toothless will think” Astrid says before picking up the phone and booking a table.

“Who are you booking the table under” I ask Astrid.

“I think I will do it under my last name to make it easier, just tell Toothless it is a friend of mine who I think he will like” Astrid says before talking to the person on the phone.

‘Well I guess it is time to set this up’ I think to myself as I walk into Toothless's office.

Time Skip DATE NIGHT Hiccup POV  
“Come on Astrid do I really have to do this” I ask her as I am putting on my bow tie.

“For the thousandth time Hiccup yes you do. Now hurry up or you're gonna be late, I booked the table for 6pm, and it is currently 5:15” Astrid tells me as she glances at her watch.

“Come on Astrid why must you torture me this way?” I wonder allowed… not smart I realize as I immediately get a right hook to the shoulder.

“OWW Violent women” I say as I rub my shoulder grumbling.

“Suck it up you big baby… Now get in the car before I drag you there” Astrid says causing me to blanch and quickly finish up by attempting to brush my hair before heading to the car.

Toothless POV

“Heather, why did I let you talk me into this” I ask here as I try and decide the which shirt I should wear, turning to Heather she holds up a black long sleeve shirt and a black pair of pants.

“Where did you get those Heather” I ask as I put the purple shirt I had in my hand back on the rack.

“That is for me to know Toothless, now hurry up and change we have to leave in 10 minutes” Heather tells me before walking out of the room towards the elevator of the penthouse level apartment.

I quickly change then rush out of the room checking how I look in the hall mirror.

“Toothless stop preening and get over here” Heather yells as the elevator dings telling that it has arrived.

Once I get on the elevator the nerves start to get to me as I don’t know who I am going to meet.

Hiccup POV

Astrid pulls to the curb outside of the Cafe which is a small establishment that shows off the late 19 hundreds style of french decor.

“Remember Hiccup, just ask for the reservation of Hofferson” Astrid tells me one final time before I get out of the car.

“ I get it Astrid… can I get any hints as to who this guy is that I am meeting” I ask leaning into the window looking at Astrid.

“Nope… Now get your sexy ass in there” Astrid tells me with a shooing motion

“Really Astrid… I think you're thinking of someone else” I say as I walk into the cafe.

“Good evening. Do you have a reservation?” the waiter at the entrance asks me.

“Yes I do, it is under Hofferson” I respond while looking around the cafe at the different pieces of art.

“Follow me please” The waiter says as she walks towards the back of the cafe where there is a small blues band playing something quietly. Upon reaching a table in the back corner she motions to the chair that has me facing the wall.

“Would you like anything to drink while you wait for your date” she asks as she sets the menu down in front of me.

“Just a glass of water please.” I say before opening the menu and reading through the different crepes they have available.

Shortly after I get my glass of water I hear the waiter bring someone else to the table. Looking up I see “Toothless?!?!?!” I blurt out.

“Hiccup?!?!” Toothless says in surprise.

“....why are you here?” I ask him.

“I am here for a blind date setup by Heather and Astrid” Toothless says before seeming to realize something.

“Those bitches set us up for this” Toothless says angrily.

I glance down when he reacts as he does thinking he doesn’t actually like me as I am starting to think he does.

“We can just head home if you want to, I can just catch a bus” I say quietly before taking a sip of my water.

“NO…. I mean no it fine, let’s just sit down and enjoy a meal… I mean we are already dressed up for it and here.” Toothless says quickly as he sits down across from me.

“No it is fine Toothless, I can tell you're uncomfortable” I tell him as I go to stand up only to be held in place by Toothless’s strong arms.

“I am sorry Hiccup, I just am a little annoyed that the first “date” he says with air quotes “ had to be this way” He says which causes me to relax a bit before I fully comprehend what he said.

“Wait…. You wanted this to happen” I ask him genuinely curious about his answer.

Toothless blushes heavily before nodding slowly.

“Glad to know I wasn’t the only one then” I say as I lean back in my chair.

As soon as Toothless fully understands the statement his head snaps up and his jaw works up and down with nothing coming out.

Astrid POV

“Man am I glad I talked the owner into letting us use the security cameras… that is the first time I have ever seen Toothless speechless.” I say chuckling.

“ You and me both Astrid” Heather says from beside me chuckling.

“I know right…. Makes a great soap opera” A voice says from just behind me, I turn and see “ Ruff… Tuff… Ryo?!” Then I see the rest of the board as well as a few others.

“Anyone want popcorn?” Deadpool speaks up from behind Ziarc.

A/N 

This is the end of this segment, Which is for the challenge though I have some plans to extend this after the challenge with some more comedy, Smut, and Fluff. So enjoy and catch all you readers Next time.

Toothless (Draconian)  
Heather (Human)  
Ryo (Nekojin)  
Tranar (Krogan)  
Ziarc (Bothan)


End file.
